ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the proposed project is to archive the most recent assessments from the Oregon Youth Substance Use Project (OYSUP; RO1DA10767; RC2DA28793). The OYSUP study began in 1998, with the recruitment of 1075 first through fifth graders within a single school district in a working class community in Western Oregon. Participants were representative of all students in the school district. A cohort sequential design with approximately annual assessments was used to follow these five grade cohorts over three developmental periods, childhood, adolescence, and emerging adulthood. Participants, parents and teachers were assessed annually from the 1st through the 5th grade through one-year post-high school, with minimal attrition. School records were also obtained and census blocks were recorded. In 2012, we archived all OYSUP data from early childhood through one-year post high school with the National Addiction & HIV Data Archive Program (NAHDAP) at the Inter-University Consortium for Political and Social Research at the University of Michigan (ICPSR) that we had collected by that date. We are now asking for funding to complete the archiving process, adding contextual, biological and genetic data collected in emerging adulthood when OYSUP participants were aged 19-26. The specific aims are: (1) Archive data from the age 20-22 participant assessments including (a) the diagnostic interview with 20-22 year olds, including symptoms and DSM-IV diagnoses, (b) data from the Trier Social Stress Test (Kirschbaum et al., 1993), including levels of cortisol across time, affect ratings and heart rate across time, and (c) the participant and parent questionnaires. (2) Archive data from 20-22 year old participants in primarily two cohorts (cohorts who were in the 2nd and 3rd grade at T1; n = 403). These data include polymorphisms of candidate genes related to the stress/reward pathway and the functioning of the HPA axis, RNA data related to stress, and the results of two interviews, the Life Events and Difficulty Schedule (LEDS; Brown & Harris, 1978), to assess events (episodic stress) and difficulties (chronic stress) over the past year and the Child Experiences and Care assessment (CECA; Bifulco, et al., 1994) to assess antipathy, neglect, and abuse in childhood. (3) Archive data collected at ages 20 ? 26 assessing novel tobacco/nicotine product use and cognitions regarding use from (a) two questionnaire assessments, 11 months apart, and (b) an interview assessing the micro-context of use with those who had tried a product at least twice, or changed their use between assessments; and (c) a Time Line Follow-Back with these participants to assess dual use and order of use, and (4) Complete the archived data set by adding parent and participant questionnaire data from the one-year post-high school assessment for the youngest cohort. The resulting archive of the complete OYSUP data set will enable future qualified researchers to investigate the etiology of substance use from first grade through age 26 in a representative working class sample by drawing on this rich array of multi-source, multi-level data.